Out of Sight
by bntjammer
Summary: When the Avengers went their separate ways, all Clint and Tasha wanted was time away from the hectic atmosphere of New York. But being out of sight doesn't always mean out of mind. How long will their peace last if the world comes calling again? Post Movie. All Characters will be Included. Clintasha Romance. T for Language...May increase later...
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Sight**

**Hi everyone! I'm excited to have finally started this fic. I made it post movie because I honestly don't feel I could to do it proper justice to lead up to the movie's events. This is what I see happening after the movie for our Avengers. **

**It may be a little OOC at first for both but don't worry, it will get better once the other characters come back into the scene because I see them as being different when their alone. **

**I will be switching to different points of view and times just depends on what's going on. **

****I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA, if anyone is interested either review or PM!****

**Also the Title May Change… it sucks having a good plot ahead but a not so clever title :(**

** -B**

* * *

**Summary: When the Avengers went their separate ways, all Clint and Tasha wanted was time away from the hectic atmosphere of New York. But being out of sight doesn't always mean out of mind. How long will their peace last if the world will come calling again?**

**Post Movie. All Characters will be Included. Clintasha Romance. T for Language.**

** T for Language, may increase later on…**

* * *

Last time we left our lovely Avengers, they had just all went their separate ways after Thor and Loki returned to Asgard.

* * *

As Natasha closed the door and looked over at Clint as mischievous smile crossed the archer's face. He hit the gas of his new car complements of Stark. They sped down the highway and they just kept driving until Clint decided to stop somewhere in Virginia for the night.

"Clint, where exactly are we going?"

"To get away from all this chaos for a while, I talked to Fury. We're on leave until further notice"

"How long is that?" she asked with confusion in her eyes. She knew nothing other than her life as an agent and assassin.

"Until were needed again I suppose" he shrugged his shoulders.

"We're SHIELD's best agents that won't be long!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Nat, just relax. We just took out an alien force that wanted to destroy earth. I think we earned a little R and R"

"R and R?" she asked unfamiliar with the slang.

"Rest and Relaxation and the only place I can think of for that is away from the city… to a quiet little beach town. I even got Pepper to give us a credit card linked to Stark's accounts" Clint said showing her the face of his GPS. It was set for a shore town in North Carolina.

"Grab you bag, I think a good night sleep will do us good" he said getting out of the car and walking into the hotel.

Natasha took a deep breath let it out. Perhaps after everything some time away would really help.

* * *

** **3 Days Later****

****Natasha's POV****

I woke to the feeling of sunlight on my face and slowly took a deep breath in smelling the saltiness in the air. After years of missions in the dark of night and days in closed off safe houses or SHIELD training rooms, it was a weird feeling. I slowly sat up, looked out the glass doors to my left, and looked the sun rising above the waves. Clint was right. Just waking up like this once was relaxing; I can't imagine doing this every day for a month. I just might go stir crazy.

I rose and walked into my bathroom grabbing my black bikini and denim shorts along the way. I had never been to a beach before but my research last night showed this as common attire. I brushed my hair and pulled on my new clothes.

After that I walked out into the living room of the little house we had leased for the month to see no signs of my partner. I walked up to his door and listened for movement. Nothing. I slowly stepped back and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple before walking out on to the balcony. I heard a door click and spun to see Clint in dark blue swim trunks, a white fitted shirt, and sandals. He held a bag of groceries in each hand.

"We'll need food eventually and take out every night might even bring up a red flag for Stark's account" he said putting them on the counter.

"I hope you can cook because I don't know the first thing about cooking" I said walking up to him. As he looked up at me, his eyes widened…

"Wow Tasha…" he said looking up and down before blinking and finally looking away.

"Checking me out Barton?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he said turning to put milk in the fridge.

"Just put the groceries away" I said walking back towards my room.

I came back out about 20 minutes later to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"You cook?" I asked coming to stand next to him.

He held up a yellow book "Cooking for Dummies: Breakfast" I just rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile. Neither of us knew the first thing about cooking.

After we ate Clint's creation, which actually was good, we walked to the shore right outside our house. We laid out our towels and stuff and I slowly walked to the edge of the water.

The waves intrigued me. I knew the science behind it but it was a strange thing indeed the pushing and pulling. It reminded me of my partnership with Clint. One would push away and the other would pull them back no matter the fight or argument that it was over. We both had horrible pasts but that I think is what makes us such good partners. We can't judge the other.

"Tasha, come on the waters great!" I was brought out of my thoughts to see said man waist deep in the dark blue water.

I slowly walked to wave line and let the water slowly wash up my legs. It was cool but not cold. I walked further in only to be knocked straight on my ass by a wave. Those bastards have more force than they look.

I tried to stand only to be knocked down again. I furrowed my brow and quickly jumped up and retreated to the shore.

"Come on Nat, not gonna let a little wave get you down? You've taken out men triple your size with much more ease"

"Shut it Barton! I've never been an ocean before!" I shouted back as I was determined to make it out to where he was standing, smirking like a child.

I waited for a wave to pass and I finally pushed past the line and put Barton under as soon as I reached him.

"I win Hawk!" I said as I kept him under for a good two minutes. I knew it was nothing. We both could hold our breaths for a good four and a half minutes before things got sketchy but it was fun nonetheless.

After about an hour of water antics on both our behalves, we returned to the shore and just laid out on our towels letting the sun dry us. I put on my sunglasses and started to read.

"'_100 Ways to Disable a Man Without Touching_ _Them'_ really Tasha?" Clint asked raising his own sun glasses just to raise his eyebrow.

"Better than what you're reading" I said rolling my eyes at his Sports Illustrated magazine in his lap. That was his one indulgence while working, every month Coulson would drop it off in his room under his bed so Fury never knew.

Sadly, I own only two books. The one I am currently reading I had from my first few weeks in training. I knew almost every move in here but it was a nice refresher. Coulson had given me the '_History of SHIELD'_ as a gift for surviving two years with the organization and 18 months with Clint. I think it was more for putting up with Clint that long. I looked down at just the thought of our fallen handler.

"Tasha?"

"Just thinking about Coulson but come on, let's do something" I said standing while pulling on my shorts. He followed suit and pulled on his shirt as we returned to the house before heading off into town to waste the day away.

We turned in early that night but it wasn't because we were tired. In reality, we both hardly slept. Both of us were haunted by nightmares of our past. It was more of a gamble who would wake up to whose screams of terror in the middle of the night.

I stared at the ceiling praying that after all that has happened, maybe I could be gifted one night of restful sleep.

But I'm not that Lucky.

* * *

****SHIELD Head Quarters****

Director Nick Fury stood on his command deck overseeing the repairs and containment that have been necessary since the Manhattan attack just four short days ago. However, given all the shit that happened, having the other government agencies breathing down his back, as well as the press was a given frustration he would have to deal with. The council was pissed that was one thing, but he always fought with those idoits. It was just getting plain annoying at this point.

"Director Fury sir, you have a call" Agent Hill came up to a very agitated man.

"This better be important" he said touching his com to accept the transfer.

"It's Tony Stark sir, take it for what it's worth" he rolled his eyes.

"Stark why the hell are you calling me?" he said in his ever pissed off tone.

"Where are Romanoff and Barton?" it was a simple question but it confused Fury for a moment. He wasn't aware any of the team left New York.

"I am not currently tracking any of the Avengers Team"

"You and I both know that's a lie. You've watched us for years without us knowing"

"Touché but how did _you_ lose them in three days?" he asked towards the end picking at the egotistic billionaire.

"They bailed as soon as Loki and Thor were gone. Besides they're assassins they're trained to disappear"

"I wasn't under the impression they were hiding from you"

"Why would you say that?"

"Ask Ms. Potts, now if you excuse me I have much more important things to do then track down to assassins who are on leave until I see fit" and he disconnected the line.

"Agent Hill"

"Yes Sir"

"Find Barton and Romanoff's current location"

"One moment sir" she said searching her records of the pair.

"They're in North Carolina sir"

"So why didn't they stay in New York?" he asked aloud thinking but Agent Hill felt the need to resond.

"My guess sir would to be get away from all the chaos, and given what happened to Agent Barton…"

"Let me know if anyone if anyone else from the Avengers team leaves New York immediately"

"Of course sir" He was not happy that the team had disbanded even if it is only temporary. He might not have time to round them up as he did in the past.

* * *

****Stark Tower****

Stark looked down at his screens looking for any clues as to wear the assassin duo went after their farewell to Thor. He had generously gifted Barton a car of his choice but it wasn't in hopes of encouraging leaving town. Pepper came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing? It's two in the morning"

"Looking for our escapees"

"Who?"

"Barton and Romanoff"

"Leave them be, they went through more than any of you" he started thinking about Fury's words. 'Ask Ms. Potts' 'I wasn't under the impression they were hiding from you'

"Pepper, you helped them didn't you"

"Technically Stark Inc. helped them but I signed the papers. They needed time Tony, especially Clint. I could see it in both of their eyes that they needed to be away for a little while"

"Where are they now?"

"South" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"They're at a beach on the North Carolina Coast. I don't remember exactly where but that's the last transaction on the card I gave them"

"Jarvis"

"Yes"

"Call the Avengers in first thing in the morning; we're all going to the beach"

"Tony NO!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, you're coming with us"

"That's not the point Tony, they need time alone!"

"They've had three days" Pepper just glared at the billionaire and walked away.

* * *

****Natasha's POV** **

_I heard him move. It wasn't the first time but it was definitely more significant than the others; since I knew someone was watching. I looked up towards the balcony and sure enough, I saw a man dressed in black, arrow aimed at me. He won't interfere, I will finish my contract. I smiled as I snapped my targets neck. As I stepped away, I heard the man jump to the ground behind me. I turned to face him, drawing my gun as I did. _

_"The infamous Black Widow" he said._

_"I haven't had the pleasure" I purred as I stepped closer looking him up and down._

_"You won't either" His bow was drawn in a second, an arrow in my chest. I shot but as I looked up he was gone, a bullet hole in the wall. I fell to my knees. _

_"Clint!" I shouted after the man in black as recognition filled me. The man was my partner for over 4 years, my closest friend… no my only friend. He shot me. I looked down at the arrow in my chest. Panic and hyperventilation took me as I started to cry. The Black Widow was crying not from pain but because the betrayal stung deeper than the arrow. _

"Nat wake up! Come on, it's a nightmare, snap out of it!" I heard a voice freeing me from the dream. I slowly opened my eyes and saw worried crystal blue eyes. Calloused fingers were stroking my face gently.

"It's okay Nat, it was just a nightmare" he said one more time.

"Clint?" I asked still shaking away the horrible vision I just had.

"I'm here Natasha" he said cupping my face and making me look him in the face.

"Don't leave" I whispered desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere" I threw my arms around him and laid my head against his chest. I couldn't let the dream gain any hold. I just took in his familiar scent and ran my hand over scars on his bare chest.

We stayed like that for some time before either of us spoke again. Clint never pressed but I always told him. But my dreams had never centered around him either. He feels guilty enough with everything that happened he doesn't need to think I'm scared of him. I would never be scared of him. I'm only scared of losing him.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think of the first chapter? A little bit of everything and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I have all this flying around in my head but can't seem to get it down fast enough. **

**Also, I will be going into more detail of Clint and Tasha's history throughout the story as to how they became so close through good dreams and flash backs.**

**Please be honest but not over critical. It is the first chapter… **

****I am looking for a BETA if anyone is interested!****

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**Thanks! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-B**


	2. Breaking Point

**I'm back! Sorry it's been soooo long. I am so excited to actually have a life again! It means that I can happily go back to writing fan fiction without repercussions in school... Well until August at least. **

**Real quick correction, I had a typo in the last chapter, Clint and Tasha have been partners for 9 years, not 4 sorry. **

**Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little OOC but I don't like beating around the bush... you'll see...**

**Enjoy!**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Point**

** **Natasha's POV****

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Clint asked me as I pulled away from his embrace, missing his security and comfort the moment I did.

"I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Tell him that he hurt me then left, something that he would never do _willingly_. I looked down at my shaking hands.

"Tasha, you know you can tell me anything." he whispered.

"Was it the Red Room?" he asked and shook my head. It didn't surprise me that was his first guess. Those days often tormented me in my sleep.

"A contract?" He tried again and I shook my head once again.

"Nat?" I held back the tears. He will never see me cry. He hasn't in the 9 years of partnership and I'm not starting now. It was so hard to even fathom my only anchor in this world would leave and I am foolish for such thoughts.

"It was about you, Clint." I said barely audible to myself. His eyes widened.

"You left Clint." I continued as I gave up and left a tear leave my eye. His face dropped and all color left his face. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to relax his tense muscles. I knew I made a mistake telling him the second I saw this reaction.

****Stark Tower****

"Mr. Stark, the Avengers have all been notified of your request. Mr. Banner is finishing up in his lab and will be up before 10 AM. Mr. Rogers will be up shortly."

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said looking down at his suitcase. Normally Pepper or another employee would pack his bags but she was currently pissed at him.

"One more thing JARVIS,"

"Yes Sir?"

"Anyway you can pack a bag for me for the beach?"

"Ms. Potts has already put in a request that I should not accept such a request Sir."

"_Of course she has_. Override JARVIS" he said aggravated.

"I'm sorry Sir, she has also disabled my override program." Tony rolled his eyes and just started throwing articles of clothing into his suitcase.

"Spiteful woman." He huffed as he finally gave up and went out to meet Steve.

As Steve Rogers left the elevator, he didn't know what Tony wanted at 9 in the morning but it sounded urgent through JARVIS' message. He looked around Tony's 'play room' as he called it but saw no signs of the billionaire.

"JARVIS"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers?"

"Where's Stark?" If this was that important, Stark shouldn't keep him waiting.

"In his room sir. Correction, he is currently walking towards your location."

"Thanks JARVIS"

****Clint's POV****

I saw the fear in her eyes. The loss. My heart clinched at the thought of my best friend, my partner so hurt. Her words stopped my heart. I left her, something I promised her I would never do.

"Tasha" I whispered as I leaned away unsure truly what to do.

"Clint, please don't go. I can't lose you, not again." She barely managed to choke out.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said pulling her into my arms. She rested her head against my chest. This isn't the first break down, I've witnessed with the Russian red head in my arms. I often prided myself in the fact that I was the only one she confided in. But what do I do, when I'm the reason for the emotions so rare from her?

****Natasha's POV****

I woke up and felt a pair of very strong arms around me. I took a moment to enjoy the feeling. After all that has happened in my life, the one place I feel secure was in my partners arms.

Clint rarely stayed the whole night after a nightmare but I'm glad he did. I shifted to face him and gently ran my hand his cheek, knowing he was very ticklish there.

His eyes fluttered open and a slight smiled graced his lips as his hand grabbed mine.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Morning, glad to see one of us slept soundly."

"Tasha, you're my partner and more than that my best friend. I couldn't be more sorry about what happened. I just had no control, I couldn't fight." He just has to bring the Loki incident into this didn't he. This has nothing to do with that bastard.

"I know; please don't let this get to you. It was a dream that came literally out of nowhere. I honestly didn't want to tell you about it for this reason. You beat yourself up too much over stuff you shouldn't"

"Stuff I shouldn't! Tasha, do you even still trust me?"

"With my life, Clint. I never stopped."

"But I attacked you; tried to kill you. I killed agents."

"It was not you. It was Loki. Clint we've gone over this a hundred times since New York. Please I know it's hard for you but please accept that none of this is your fault."

"You don't know what happened, what went through my head?"

"Loki is a sick and twisted bastard. You…" He cut me off.

"But I didn't fight him. I was gone, stripped of all will. The things he was going to have me do Nat, I would never forgive myself."

"Clint, please stop." I said putting my hand to his cheek. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going for a run." He said walking out of my room. He needed his space, as did I. We both needed to cool off and I respected that. I stood and went to shower. I settled down and continued reading on our porch, since I know he won't be back for hours probably. This isn't the first time, we've had this argument and I'm sure it won't be the last.

****Stark Tower****

"Stark, what's so important?" Rodgers asked point blank as soon as Tony came into view.

"We're going to the beach." He said with a proud smile.

"What?" Rodgers asked quite frankly confused as to the purpose of such a trip.

"We deserve some time off after that whole aliens-almost-destroyed-the-world thing a few days ago. What better place to do it, then the beach?"

"What does Banner have to say on the matter?"

"He hasn't replied yet. He's still locked up in his mad scientist lab. But I'm sure we all could use a little vacation!"

"You're on vacation every day Stark."

"Touché. JARVIS"

"Yes, Mr. Stark"

"Where the hell is Banner? I want to go to the beach!"

"He is in the elevator, destination this floor, sir."

The two avengers just stared down each other until a ding was heard in the scientist entered the room.

"Stark" Banner stated.

"We're going to the beach. Go pack"

"The beach? Really Stark?"

"You both could use some time in the sun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rodgers asked glaring at the billionaire.

"Go pack, we leave in two hours."

"Pepper!"

****Natasha's POV****

I sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. It had been almost eight hours. Normally I don't worry, but for some reason, tonight I am. I rose and walked to the door and walked outside to take a walk of my own. I found myself down on a far pier not too far from the complex of houses we were staying. I dangled my feet off the edge and stared out into the ocean. It was peaceful, something my thoughts have not been since my dream last night. I know Clint would never do that but what if something happened again and he was taken from me.

"Am I compromised?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"I know I am." I jumped at the voice.

"Agent Barton, you shouldn't admit such things in the open."

"Why not? I just see two friends chilling out on a pier at a very random beach without a care in the world right."

"Is this seat taken?" He asked sitting down next to me. He reached over and took my hand in his and just stared at it. He slowly intertwined our fingers.

"We promised after Budapest…" I said pulling my hand away but he held on tighter.

"Budapest was five years ago Tasha, things have changed, I have changed."

"We're still agents Barton. Nothing has changed." I said looking back out at the waves as I recalled that first night in Budapest.

**^*^5 Years Ago^*^**

_I went out into the common room between Barton's room and mine. On the table sat the sealed envelope, our official orders beyond background info needed to get this far. I sat down and waited a moment for my partner. I tapped my nails against the wood in agitation. He knew I like precise timing and he always pushed me. _

_About 10 minutes later, he came out in just dress pants, towel drying his hair. I tried not to stare, but in all honesty, my partner was very attractive. His short dirty blonde hair was pressed to his forehead still damp from his obvious shower. I avoided his eyes as my gaze fell down his figure. A perfectly sculpted chest and distinct abs showed his years of working with a bow was painted with many scars from his years at SHIELD as well as before. My eyes wandered further past his navel to where his pants hung low on his hips. I closed my eyes shaking these thoughts away. But when I opened them his crystal blue eyes met mine as a smirk crossed his lips. He caught me. Damn you Clint Barton._

_"Checking me out Agent Romanoff? Very unprofessional behavior." He mocked._

_"Causal observations, you are the unprofessional one who came out in this state of dress...or lack of rather." I said matter-of-factly motioning to his missing shirt._

_"Do you like what you see?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I kept my minds inappropriate opinions at bay. _

_"I've seen better." I said looking him straight in the eyes, not faltering. _

_"That blush on your cheeks says differently Tasha." He said with a grin. _

_"I'm not blushing." But just the thought made my cheeks burn, something _he's_ only managed to trigger from me…ever. _

_He stepped closer and caressed my cheek gently. _

_"You're beautiful when you blush Tasha." I thought about pulling away but his hand lingered softly against my skin. His calloused fingers felt oddly good against the sensitive skin. I looked up at him and his eyes held mine as he leaned down towards me. Some force of nature drew me up towards him. Our lips were only millimeters apart. _

_I thought about saying no, I honestly did, but every time the thought flashed, it was pushed away by his proximity and my unconscious want to have this. I closed the gap and kissed him. His lips were gentle at first, wary and cautious. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me up stand. I felt his body against mine and the feeling was amazing. Opened my mouth and granted him entrance but we battled for dominance. This connection was undeniable. I have pushed him away so many times but I am done running. This man holding me, kissing me... I let my hands slide down over his chest that I had previously admired. I traced his muscles blindly until my fingertips brushed the waistband of his pants. His lips stopped momentarily. I slid my finger along the fabric before bringing my hands up to cup his face as I left him with two small kisses. _

_I pulled back stunned at both of our reactions. I did not do emotions well but what just came over me is indescribable. _

_"Nat..." I snapped out of my thoughts to see a different side of Clint Barton. This wasn't my partner, the Amazing Hawkeye, the assassin and most respected SHIELD agent. He looked honestly vulnerable. His eyes were pleading. I took his hand in mine. As I looked down at it, it felt right. I intertwined our fingers and we just stayed like that for some time processing. What in the hell just happened?_

_"What's next?" he finally broke the silence. _

_"I don't know" I said looking away. I never did this before. This is so foreign to me. I closed my eyes to think. But my thoughts finally came to rest on the envelope in front of me. _

_"We can't be compromised Barton. We complete the mission. We do our job." _

**^*^9^*^**

"Everything has changed Tasha. We're Avengers now, the rules will change." Clint said bringing me out of the memory.

"Please Nat, just look me in the eyes and say you don't want more."

"I can't, because I do Clint. But we both know we don't have Coulson anymore pulling strings and covering our mistakes up."

"It wouldn't be a mistake. Tasha, every day I think about you. We've been partners for NINE years!"

"Stop. Stop right now."

"Why?"

"Because, once we cross that line, we can't go back. It's stupid and childish. It's unreasonable…"

"I don't want to go back." As he said it, I felt his hand under my cheek and making me look at him.

"I just want you, Natasha. You and only you always." He put his lips to mine. My eyes widened. They felt the same they did five years ago. I didn't respond at first. I wasn't going to let him change things between us. It meant our team would be compromised. It meant I would be compromised. It made absolutely no sense. Love is not real. It is a foolish notation.

"Tasha" he whispered continuing his attempt to get a response. I tried to fight the feeling in my stomach that wanted this more than anything. Despite all the reason in my mind saying to pull away, I finally gave in. I returned his kiss and he gladly deepened it. His hand snaked behind my head to pull me closer.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? I mean they've been partners for nine years, nothing says time for a relationship status change than alien invasion right? **

**I'm working on a full version of their time in Budapest. Do you guys want me to post that as well or just incorporate it into this story as flashbacks? **

**Let me know what you think! Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**Until next time! **

**-B**


End file.
